AX Members X2
by TrueBlue Sisters
Summary: The Vatican Empire has recruited two new members two teenage girls who are a raity in the post apocalptic world. Both are half Terran and half Methusalah. Now the Vatican has to save them from Rosen Cruez with the help of some of your favorite charatcer.
1. Meeting the Girls

Disclaimer- We do not own Trinity Blood but we do the OC's. Enjoy!

AX AGENTS X 2

Abel Nightroad (member of the elite AX a sub-section of the Public Affairs department managed by Cardinal Caterina Sforza, both members of the Vatican) sighed as he walked from the Vatican's main building to meet two new arrivals. They had been abandoned by their parents at very young ages and had lived with a distant relative until now. They had very useful skills that the Vatican could not pass up, both Caterina and Cardinal Francesco di Medici agreed about the girls (which was a very rare delight). Abel reached the meeting point but didn't see the two girls and sighed again when his stomach growled.

"Hungry?" He heard from his left and saw two young girls standing next to him; surely these couldn't be the two girls that had the Vatican so excited. They looked just like average girls. The older he guessed was of average height, with beautiful lavender eyes and dark purple hair pulled in a high ponytail. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, nothing special. Her sister was just the same (he had been informed that they were sisters ahead of time) she had bright fiery blue eyes and dark blue hair and just like her sister she wore tighter jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yes. But I was to come here and pick you up then take you back to the Vatican. You are Danielle and Corissa, yes?" They nodded.

"Can't we eat first though, I'm really hungry." Corissa asked with a slight whine, looking up at her sister with pleading eyes. Danielle rolled her eyes and looked at Abel.

"Father Nightroad, surely the Vatican would like us to eat." She questioned with a smirk.

"Yes I suppose that's true." He said smiling also, they were sly and he liked it. Being so crucial to the Vatican gave them some freedom to bend the rules, he was sure that they were going to make him look after them giving him some freedom as well. He glanced around and saw a small little café off to the right. "There's a café over there." He said and pointed to it. Corissa smiled widely.

"Oh great food!" She said and made a mad dash across the street to the café that Abel pointed out. Danielle and Abel rushed after her; Corissa entered the café and smiled broadly. "Where to sit…" She muttered and looked around; she saw a nice booth in the corner and went to it. She sat down and waited, they couldn't have been too far behind her. Sure enough the door opened a few moments after her and her sister and Father Nightroad walked in. She waved her arm to catch their attention, Danielle saw it first and walked to her, Abel followed. Danielle sat down and Abel sat down next to her.

"So girls…what's new?" They looked at one another and started giggling. He frowned in confusion. "What?"

"You have no idea how to talk to girls." They said and giggled again. He frowned in slight offense.

"I do too."

"'So girls…what's new?' that's not how you talk to a girl. First direct a question at one of us for a more personal touch and if you want to ask someone come out and ask it." He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Danielle, Corissa why are you so valuable to the Vatican?" They looked at one another.

"We're something that the world has never seen, half Terran and half Methuselah." Abel stared at them in disbelief, they lived a sinful life. Their parents had gone not only against the law but also against god as well to produce them, but such beautiful girls. "I'm a bit surprised that Caterina didn't tell you, she seemed very interested and we know that you are good friends."

"Francesco was also very interested but he still seemed bored, I don't like him to much." Corissa said with a wrinkle of her nose. Abel looked at her.

"That's unfortunate."

"Why?" She asked.

"He's very brilliant." She shrugged.

"That might be but he's an ass." Danielle chocked on her water and glared at her sister.

"Don't talk about a superior like that!"

"Oh bite me." Abel chuckled at their banter. A waiter came by the table and asked what they wanted, Corissa ordered first. The waiter eyed her oddly.

"Are you sure you can eat that all?" She glared at him.

"Wanna measure my stomach?" She asked with a challenging glint in her eye, the cute waiter held up his hands in defense.

"I just didn't think that a pretty, thin girl could eat all that." She raised a brow at the comment.

"Looks can be deceiving, now get me my food." He nodded and quickly took Abel's and Danielle's orders, Abel looked at Corissa.

"Do you always speak to people that way?" She frowned in confusion.

"What way?"

"Like they don't matter or mean anything to you?" She laughed at the comment.

"I guess that's my Methuselah blood speaking." She said with an apathetic shrug. Danielle looked at Abel.

"Yes she's always like that, for the first twelve years of her life I didn't think she knew how to be nice until one day when a young kid was hurt and she cradled him to make him feel better. It was really cute but of course she couldn't let it go and was angered every time I mentioned it." Corissa glared at her.

"You mentioned it like every five seconds!"

"Which translates to every two weeks." Danielle said and Abel laughed.

"You two are colorful."

"So glad to hear you say that Abel-"

"Call me Father Nightroad, please."

"You're stuck with us Abel." Corissa said deliberately not using Father Nightroad as he asked making a point. Abel rolled his eyes.

"So what is it that you two can do? I was informed that you both have special powers." Corissa smiled.

"I wanna go first!" She said to her sister. "I call dibs!" Danielle rolled her eyes and nodded. Corissa smiled and looked at the table; she saw the salt and pepper and smiled. She could use them. She concentrated on them and they levitated from the table, she locked eyes with Abel with a smile. "There. But that's not all." She said and smiled. "I can communicate with animals also."

"Wow! That's fantastic! Danielle what can you do?" Abel asked excited now, these girls were the real deal. He was very happy that they were on his side.

"I can control all the elements and essentially everything that revolves around it, except humans."

"So you can control earth, water, air, lightning, fire, plants-"

"Yes all of that." Danielle interrupted; she didn't feel like hearing the long list again. The food came and Corissa stuffed her face. Danielle and Abel looked at her oddly but slowly eat all their food. Corissa finished first and leaned back; she levitated her fork and napkin and put everything back on her plate. Abel watched with amazement. The waiter came soon after and took the plates from them. He gave Corissa a pointed look.

"Miss would you like any more food?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey blondie, beat it. Be a good little bus boy and take the food away. Don't bother the customers." He glared at her and she glared back.

"Have a nice day." He said through clenched teeth.

"I will I'm not the one who has to clean up after other people." Danielle giggled nervously.

"Alright Issa, food times over. Let's go." She grabbed her sister's arm and quickly pulled her out of the café. Abel apologized to the waiter for them and thanked him, paying him for the food.

"Wow poison in pretty wrapping." Abel said and shook his head at her.

"I'd rather have venom than be defenseless."

"That's a good point. Alright let's go to the Vatican now." They nodded and made the short walk back to the Vatican. They smiled as they walked up the stairs into the beautiful traditional European building; they walked down the long hall until they reached a very elegant door. Abel pushed them behind him and knocked on it.

"Come in." Came a calm smooth voice, Abel pushed the French doors open and walked in with the girls in tow. They saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair done in curled tips and blue eyes. The duchess of Milan sat before them. Both girls looked at her in awe and quickly bowed without even being asked to. Abel looked over his shoulder and saw them bowing.

"Cardinal Sforza these are the two girls you asked for." He said.

"You two may rise." Caterina said and smiled softly at them. They immediately looked at her and were at attention. "You may speak." She said with a muffled chuckle, she could tell that they had something to say.

"It is an honor to meet you Cardinal Sforza, Duchess of Milan." They said and took a deep breath.

"Why thank you girls, but since you are guests here and now members of the AX you don't have to be so formal with me. Cardinal Sforza is fine." They nodded quickly.

"Yes Cardinal." Danielle said bowed again, she quickly kicked Corissa behind the knee causing her to go down on one knee. Corissa cursed to herself and bowed. Caterina smiled at them. Abel put down the girls' suitcases.

"I'll have Tres come take your things to your rooms, so you can explore and have some fun, before your first mission. But first before I call Tres in, may I have demonstration of your abilities?" They quickly nodded. Corissa decided to go first; she concentrated on the suitcases and levitated them from the floor. She lifted them about 4 feet from the ground and landed them at Caterina's feet. She raised a brow in acceptance. Danielle looked around the room and saw some torches burning in the corners and concentrated on one. The fire from that one flickered and soon turned into a ball, Danielle pointed her palm at it and it came flying toward her, it levitated over her hand about a foot and waited to be used. Danielle grinned at the Cardinal through the flame. "Very good, girls. I'm very pleased!" They smiled.

"Thank you Cardinal." Caterina pushed a button on her throne and a side door opened to reveal a tall man with the same sort of uniform on as Abel with spiked brown hair and brown eyes. He walked stiffly to Cardinal Caterina.

"Yes Cardinal?" He asked she nodded toward the two bags in front of her.

"I want you to put these bags in the rooms on the tabs wrapped around the handles."

"Yes Cardinal." He said and picked up the suitcases, Corissa stared at Tres in awe.

"Oh cool you have your own cyborg!" Tres turned his eyes on her.

"I am an android, child." She glared at him.

"I am not a child, cyborg." She said and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am not a cyborg, girl. I am a battling android."

"Whatever." She said and looked at Cardinal Sforza. "Cardinal Sforza may I leave now?" She asked politely and smiled. Cardinal Caterina nodded.

"Yes you may, both you and your sister. Abel you as well are released, keep an eye on them though." Abel nodded and both girls ran out of the room. They ran down the opposite side of the hall and outside into the large maze like garden.

"Ohhh a maze! How fun, lets play hide and go seek!" Abel looked at them.

"Aren't you two almost 18?"

"I am." Danielle said. "She's 17."

"What's your point, Abel?" Corissa asked. He shrugged.

"Never mind, I'm going to my room for a little bit. I'll be back in an hour." They nodded. Danielle ran toward the beginning of the maze.

"You go and hide, I'll seek you." Corissa nodded with a cute grin and ran into the maze; she ran as fast as she could and took a few sharp turns and saw a gazebo. She smiled and walked toward it, she got inside and was about to sit down when she saw someone cowering in the corner.

"Hey you took my hiding spot." She said and walked to them, she sat down next to them. She noticed them flinch and looked away. "Hey are you ok? You're shaking." The person raised their head and she saw that it was a boy only a year older than herself, wearing heavy white robes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be here, I'll leave-" She lightly rested her hand on his arm and stopped him.

"Oh it's ok, I was only kidding. What's the matter? Why are you shaking, are you hurt?" She asked she was slightly amazed at how soft her tone had turned but didn't hate it. He shook his head.

"No I'm not, I'm fine. I'm just scared, my brother yelled at me again." She frowned and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Why did he yell at you? Did he say why?"

"I just don't think he likes me." She frowned again.

"Oh I don't know. What were you two fighting about?" She asked he looked up at her.

"He was angry with me because I couldn't make up my mind." She grinned and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Oh that's easy, he's just impatient. If you can't make up your mind just let him know that you need a few more seconds and to not be so short tempered with you. You're shy, right?" She asked, he nodded. "And timid I can tell you lack confidence. Whatever decision you are making think of the out come and if you think it's a right decision believe it is." He gave a weak smile.

"Thank you, I feel better." She smiled broadly at him.

"Glad to help. Now time to get down to business." He frowned.

"What business?"

"I'm playing hide and go seek with my sister, I need another place to hide. I've been here to long." He suddenly looked shy again.

"Would it be alright if I play?" He asked, she peered at him playfully but soon smiled widely.

"Why not? It's more fun to play with three people anyway. Besides we only have an hour before Father Nightroad comes back." The boy stopped.

"Father Nightroad? Who are you two?"

"We were asked to come here by Cardinal Sforza; we're the 'new force'." He frowned.

"I don't understand, why would my sis-" He stopped when she looked at him. "Why would the Duchess bring in two young girls?" She chuckled as she walked out of the mouth of the gazebo and motioned for him to follow; she walked along the edge of the new path in the maze.

"We're not normal girls. We're half Terran and half Methuselah." His eyes widened.

"Really?" She nodded.

"My father was a Methuselah and fell in love with my mother a Terran, he didn't believe in the law and they had my sister and me. They were killed by one of his brethren for having us and we escaped, ending up with a distant relative on my mother's side."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you miss them." She shrugged.

"Yeah I do but you can't change the past right?" He nodded.

"I guess not." She suddenly looked at him.

"You never told me your name." She said and extended her hand out to him. "I'm Corissa." She said with a smile.

"Alessandro." He said she looked at him for a moment.

"Ok." She said, not quite understanding who he really was. They took another right and looked around for a moment. Corissa stopped still when she felt eyes on her. "Damn." She muttered. Alessandro gasped.

"You cursed."

"Oh sorry. My sister found us." Alessandro looked around.

"I don't see her." Corissa pointed to a bush behind them.

"She's hiding behind there." Danielle chuckled and stepped out.

"Found you." She saw Alessandro and her eyes widened. "Issa where did you find this boy?"

"Hiding in the gazebo, I brought him along. Why is that bad?" She asked looked at her sister finally.

"What did he say his name was?"

"Alessandro."

"What's the pope's name?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me useless questions?"

"The pope is Alessandro XVIII."

"Cool coincidence." Danielle gave her a tired look.

"Sometimes your ignorance astounds me."

"Glad I can shock you sometimes. Will you get to the point this millennia?"

"He's the pope, you moron!" Corissa looked at her oddly.

"Are you on drugs?" She asked Danielle slapped her upside the head. "Ow! You bitch that hurt!"

"Did I hear cursing?" Abel asked as he walked to them (they were close to the entrance). Corissa pointed to Danielle.

"Abel she hit me, it's a natural reaction." Abel rolled his eyes and noticed the boy for the first time, his eyes widened.

"Excellency! Francesco has been looking for you everywhere!" Alessandro flinched at the name.

"You're really the pope?! I hugged the pope?!" Corissa asked and got a weird expression on her face. Danielle frowned.

"You hugged him?"

"Well yeah, he was shaking when I found him. I put my arm around him to calm him down. I just figured he was someone's son and was scared that he would get in trouble. I feel kinda dirty." Danielle stifled a giggle.

"I'm sure he doesn't feel any better." Corissa threw Danielle a look.

"Alright Excellency time to go back to your brother and your duties." Alessandro nodded sadly and walked down the hall with one of the guards.

"Bye Alessandro! We'll hang out the next time your free, ok?" Corissa said, he turned around and smiled at her.

"Right!" She smiled.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but the pope is cute." Danielle nodded, Abel looked at them oddly.

"'The pope is cute'? Is that what you just said?!" Corissa rolled her eyes.

"As a boy he's cute, not as a religious icon." Danielle nodded.

"Duh." Danielle added. "Cardinal Sforza mentioned something about a mission. What is it?" Abel smiled.

"It's a very nice mission. We must go to the Methuselah Empire and proclaim peace." Corissa smiled.

"Cool! Road trip!" Danielle rolled her eyes in impatience.

"You're missing the point, nit wit!" Corissa shrugged.

"So when are we going on our mission?"

"First thing in the morning. You both need your rest." Danielle nodded but Corissa pouted.

"Fine." She muttered, Danielle rolled her eyes.

"So Abel where are we staying?"

"Two rooms next to each other, Tres and I will show you." Tres stepped out of the shadows.

"I wish I had my own cyborg." Corissa said Tres glared at her.

"I am an android!" She grinned at him and giggled.

"You yelled, not a very controlled android are you?" She questioned. "If I had my own cyborg I would name him Spike and made sure he killed everything I told him too." Abel caught onto her teasing.

"That's pretty much what Tres is for." Tres glared at Abel.

"Father Nightroad, you are not helping." Abel grinned at Tres. They reached the rooms and as soon as they did Tres made his departure.

"But Tres how am I supposed to get into my room?" Corissa called, grinning ear to ear.

"Use the key." She held her arms out.

"I don't have one." He turned around and tossed it at her, it smacked her in the forehead. She blinked for a moment before a deep snarl settled on her lips and she shot at him. She leapt into the air and landed on his shoulders, he turned his head from side to side but couldn't see her. She jumped into the air again and again came down on his shoulders, throwing him into misbalance and knocking him over. She smiled again and walked to her room, she opened the door with the key and looked from one face to another (she couldn't really see Tres' face because he was face down in the limestone hallway) and bid them all goodnight. Danielle looked at her sister's door and suddenly burst into loud laughter, Tres quickly got to his feet and glared at her.

"I do not find that amusing, tiny Terran."

"You should see it from my end, cyborg." She said grinning before unlocking her door and going in, saying goodnight to Abel. Abel chuckled but stopped at the look on Tres' face.

"Sorry." He said clearing his throat and walking toward his own room.


	2. First Missions

Disclaimer - We do not own Trinity Blood but we do own the OC's. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Abel went to each girl's room and woke them up. They packed and groggily got into the ship with Abel. The trip took them about 4 hours and they sighed when they finally saw the out skirts of the Methuselah Empire.

"Our first meeting is with Ion Fortuna Count of Memphis." They nodded, the ship took them to about the middle of the city and Abel took over from there. They reached the Moldova home before nightfall and knocked on the door. It was opened by a servant. "Excuse me; we are here to speak with the Count of Memphis." The servant nodded and allowed them entrance. They were taken through the house into a back garden, a gorgeous garden really. They all sat at a gorgeous stone table and chair set.

"The young master will be with you shortly." Abel nodded and they waited. Soon they could see someone come from the house. Abel stood to great the Count.

"Count of Memphis. I am Father Abel Nightroad and these are my two colleagues Corissa and Danielle." He said in welcome, pointing to said girl when their name was spoken and the boy bowed. Corissa stared at him, he was very cute. He had nape length blonde hair and mahogany eyes. His face was soft and his body was lean and athletic.

"Is there a problem with me Terran?" She heard him asked and was mildly confused about who he was talking to until she realized he meant her.

"I'm not a Terran." She said.

"You most certainly are. You smell like one." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You smell like a wet dog mated with a skunk, what's your point?" Abel's eyes grew wide; he slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Forgive her, Count. Her mouth is much quicker than her brain." Corissa found the comment irritating and offensive and stomped on his foot, he bit his lip to keep from screaming. "Count we have come here to offer peace from the Vatican."

"Ah so you are members of the Vatican, that would explain the stench." Corissa made a lunge at him but Abel held her back. Ion raised a brow at her attempt. "It seems the little Terran wants a fight." Abel shook his head.

"No sir, she does not. She uh…has an incurable twitch." Corissa bit Abel's hand and he yelped pulling it away. She glared at him.

"I'll give you twitch. Listen here blondie I'm not a Terran, I'm only half of one. And yes I'd love to fight you, but unfortunately it might jeopardize my mission and I don't want that." He shrugged.

"If you're afraid you'll lose, that's not my problem." She glared at him.

"I'm not afraid to fight I just know where my loyalties lie." She grinned. "I don't need to provoke fights to make myself feel strong I already know I am." He glared at her.

"You have a real mouth on you for a little girl." Danielle rolled her eyes, her sister couldn't help fight when someone called her a 'little girl' it just sent her over the edge. But Corissa's face remained calm, the only thing she did was mentally lift Ion off the ground and into the air. He struggled at the invisible force and flipped over in the air trying to get free. "What is this?!"

"You shouldn't of insulted me, I can keep you up there are all day. Just apologize and I'll let you down." He glared at her.

"Never."

"Fine, I hope you don't mind rain." She said and grinned when it began raining (thanks to Danielle). "And I hope you aren't afraid of heights." She said and raised him higher into the air; he was now 20 feet from the ground. "I can go higher; I will go up to 100 feet, until you apologize." She was grinning like an idiot and Danielle knew she was enjoying torturing him. He remained silent and Corissa rose him up to 40 feet, still silence and then up to 50, still silence. He finally spoke at 65 feet.

"Fine I'm sorry!" He yelled and glared down at her; she smiled widely and slowly let him down. Once his feet touched ground he shot at her with his tanto, she easily dodged the attack and kicked him in the chest sending him away from her.

"Slow." She said and held him at bay when he shot at her again, she looked bored. "I wouldn't call this peace." She said and grinned again. Ion sighed.

"Fine, I give up." She smiled and dropped the spell; he put his tanto back and motioned for them to follow him. They went back into the mansion and Ion spoke again. "You can stay here." Abel smiled.

"Very hospitable of you Count."

"You can call me Ion since you'll be staying here."

"Ion then." Abel said and smiled, the smile quickly faded however when he felt a large group of presences. Danielle looked at him.

"What is it Abel?" She asked in a whisper.

"We're surrounded, follow me." Danielle and Abel began to walk out the back door when Ion stopped them.

"Wait I'm coming with you!" He almost sounded like a child afraid to be left behind. Abel turned around and smiled at him.

"Ion you have to stay here to protect everyone inside." Ion nodded slowly, Abel motioned for Corissa to come to him she smiled thinking she was going too. "Stay here and watch him, make sure he doesn't leave."

"What? I'm on babysitting duty?!" She hissed and glared at him. "No!"

"Yes, that's an order. You just have to keep him occupied; the only other people here are servants. It's probably an assassination attempt. Just watch him." Corissa pouted angrily and nodded. Abel and Danielle took off; Corissa walked to the door and locked it.

"Fuck." She muttered, she heard Ion chuckle.

"I thought you were a member of the Vatican, they don't curse."

"I was sworn in by Cardinal Sforza, I'm more like a guest member of the Vatican but I guess you couldn't tell by my smell, right?" She asked angrily and walked away from the door. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh hey uh…sorry about that."

"No problem." She said and sat down in a chair. Ion looked out the door.

"They don't want me to leave because they're afraid I'm gonna get hurt, huh?" She shrugged.

"I guess-" Suddenly the door was open and Ion was gone. Her eyes widened. "Oh no you don't, you fucking little twirp! Get your ass back here! I'm not getting in trouble because of you!" She screamed as she raced after him. She leapt through the air into the forest and saw him standing in front of her, she growled angrily and tackled him. He yelped in surprise and flipped over to face her.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"What the fuck is your problem?! You were told to stay put and you go against that? You could have gotten killed; we don't know what's after you. Abel and Danielle left to protect you!" Despite the grip she had on his wrists and the fact that she was straddling his stomach he sat up, bringing his face closer to hers. She blushed for a moment before it was replaced with an angry look. He peered at her.

"So your half Methuselah?" He asked she frowned slightly at the question.

"Yes why?" He flipped them until he was straddling her and pushing her against the ground, his eyes fixated on her neck. She fought to free one hand to cover her exposed neck. "Come on Ion we can get you a pizza or something…"

"No I want to know what it tastes like, Methuselah blood mixed with Terran." He opened his mouth and his fangs grew before her eyes, his head dipped down and he licked the place he was going to pierce and she felt a shudder rip through her body. It was an odd shudder, fear mixed with excitement. Finally his fangs pierced her skin but she didn't feel pain she felt pleasure; she bucked her hips up on instinct and heard Ion moan. He only drank enough to get a taste of it and released her neck; once her hands were free she put her hand over the spot. He sat up and looked at her, her face was flushed and she was panting lightly. She had a defiant look on her face.

"If you're still hungry we'll get that pizza." She said pushing him off her and standing, she brushed off her jeans and fixed her shirt. Ion chuckled at her as he stood; he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and followed after her as she began walking back to the mansion. "I'm so getting in trouble for this." She muttered as she lightly stroked the bite mark, Ion stepped up next to her.

"I can heal it for you." He said she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"It's ok; it will heal on its own." She said guardedly. "You're not going to do that again, right? I like my neck the way it is, without holes in it." He grinned at her.

"Sure. Now let me heal it." She turned and faced him fully.

"No." She said before turning forward and walking again, she felt his fingers wrap around the hand she had against her neck and growled, he pulled her hand away and leaned his head down and began lapping at the puncture wounds. Pleasure again flooded her body and her knees buckled, quickly his arm went around her waist to keep her from falling. She gasped and fisted the front of his shirt as she closed her eyes waiting for it to pass; it felt wrong but oh so good. Slowly the puncture wounds began to get smaller and Ion smirked against her neck. "You're an asshole." She said in a shaky voice when he was finished, he stood her up straight and smirked at her.

"I can live with that." She stopped and looked around the forest. "What?" He whispered he had seen her body go rigid, he looked around too but didn't see anything.

"Shh…" She paused and listened. "The animals are frightened I can hear them whispering, they saw something here." He moved closer to her. "It's not safe here, come on." She levitated them and made a quick exit back to the mansion, they reached in and she got them inside before locking the door. "Stay here ok? We'll wait for Abel and Dani." Ion nodded and sat down on the couch; she glanced at him from her perch at the door. "Why didn't it hurt when you bit me?" He glanced at her and saw her cheeks pink.

"Because I didn't want it to hurt." He replied, she frowned.

"Why?"

"I like my victims to feel pleasure." She rolled her eyes.

'Horn dog.' She thought as she scanned the yard again.

"Come away from the door, you could get hurt." She threw him a look.

"Better me than you." She said as she stepped away from window. She sat down on the couch and leaned back. "How much longer do you think we have to wait? I'm bored."

"I don't know." He muttered and looked at her; she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her eyes opened and she looked at him.

"Where are each of us sleeping?" She asked raising a brow at him. He shrugged.

"I don't know." She rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how to say anything else other than 'I don't know'?" He grinned at her.

"I don't know." She narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

'Please Dani, Abel get here soon.' She thought and to amuse herself she levitated Ion, twirling her finger making him do flips in the air.

"Will you let me down?!" He asked angrily, she stared at him boredly but continued to twirl him and flip him. She grew much bored with that also and put him down, he ran to her angrily. "What was that?!"

"I was bored; I had to amuse myself somehow." She replied with a soft shrug.

"Why will you not show me respect?"

"You haven't earned it."

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"I only respect people who earn it. You've done nothing but insult us since we got here."

"But I apologized-"

"And then you ran out of the house when you were asked to stay here, I could have gotten in serious trouble because of you but you don't care about that. The only thing you care about is yourself."

"No I don't-"

"That's a lie!" She said she was about to say something else when the small hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. She stood quickly and moved toward the door, she peered and ducked low to try and see out. Ion looked at her oddly, as soon as she approached the door the glass shattered around her. She screamed and covered her face with her hands; the glass shards cut deeply into her arms and exposed flesh. Fresh blood dripped all over the floor and she looked at it, as soon as the glass stopped falling she looked up and saw a man standing in front of her. He had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes; he wore an odd outfit that vaguely reminded her of a school uniform.

"Corissa!" Ion screamed and rushed to her, she stopped him when he was halfway to her.

"Stay back, he's here for you. Let me fight." She raised her eyes to lock with the new comers and glared at him. "Did you have to break the door?" She asked. He shrugged.

"What can I say; blood is just so pretty when it's dripping from wounds." With a narrow of her eyes he was flung back. He got to his feet 20 feet from her and glared at her. "How'd you do that?!" She smirked.

"It's not fun to kick your ass if I tell you my secrets." She said before she flew into the air and spread her fingers, pointing her hand at him. He was lifted into the air also. As soon as he was level with her, birds dive bombed him, he tried to cover himself but she grabbed control of his arms and forced them to stay at his sides. She lowered him to the ground but continued to keep him immobile and called on the big animals that roamed the forest. Three tigers came out and stalked toward him. Ion watched in amazement.

"Don't hurt Radu!" He shouted, Corissa stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

"He's my friend!" Ion shouted and leaped up next to her, he landed on a branch.

"What?! He came smashing through the glass door, I doubt it was to say hi and ask for a sleep over." She looked at one of the tigers and locked eyes with it for a moment.

'Alright, I won't eat the Methuselah right now but if he tries anything I can't guarantee anything.' Corissa nodded at the tiger.

"Thank you Tigra." She said. The largest tiger nodded at her. She looked back at Radu. "Explain why you are here or my tiger will divide you in thirds." Radu smirked evilly.

"Ion you actually think I would be a whiny little whelps friend? No. She's right I came here tonight to kill you. You're just not smart enough to understand that." Ion narrowed his eyes at him and lunged at him; he knocked Radu to the ground and began punching him in the face. Tigra walked calmly to Ion and picked him up by the shirt and tossed him away from Radu. Corissa frowned.

"Tigra what was that?" Tigra locked eyes with Corissa.

'It is a trap. This Methuselah was expecting a rise from Ion and had something planned.' Corissa nodded.

"Good looking out Tigra, finish him." Tigra nodded and lunged at Radu. Radu threw Tigra away from him and Corissa growled in anger. "Oh I know you just didn't throw my tiger!" Corissa screamed and lunged at Radu herself, with as many cuts as she had she was bleeding immensely and it began flowing faster when she began fighting him. Radu rolled his eyes.

"You think a stupid Terran girl could defeat me?!"

"Bite this buddy! I'm half Terran and half Methuselah!" She said and kicked him in the stomach and watched as he gasped for air. She continued to kick him in the stomach but he kicked her away and ran. She growled and was about to go after him when Tigra stopped her.

'We will see him again; you need to get your wounds treated.' Corissa pouted for a moment before she looked down at her arms. She had many lacerations on her arms, hands and part of her chest. Tigra began lapping at one on her arm and she hissed when she felt a tugging action. She looked to her left and saw Tigra trying to pull out a shard of glass imbedded in her arm. She got it out and worked on the next one, there were only three shards imbedded in her arms and Tigra got them all. Ion stood and walked to her.

"Come on we have to get your wounds wrapped." Corissa leaned on Ion as he helped her back into the mansion, Corissa looked at Tigra.

"Can Tigra sleep in my room with me?" She asked, Ion looked back at Tigra and nodded.

"Yes she may, just please don't go traipsing around my house and scaring everyone." Tigra locked eyes with Corissa.

'I will behave myself for you.' Corissa smiled and nodded.

"She said she'll behave but will only listen to me so when I fall asleep you'll just have to trust her."

"Won't she sleep in your room with you?" Corissa shrugged.

"If she feels like it, she might even sleep in Danielle's, yours, or Abel's. It's where ever she feels most comfortable." Ion nodded and set her on the couch; he grabbed the medical kit and began wrapping her wounds. She could feel herself getting drowsy, Tigra walked inside and sat down on her right and Corissa smiled at her, she nuzzled Corissa's leg. When her right arm was done being wrapped she petted Tigra on the head. Corissa leaned her head back and closed her eyes; Ion got down on one knee to wrap her hands and looked at her legs. Tigra looked at him slyly. Ion gently lifted her pant leg and checked out the smooth flesh underneath; he gently brushed his hand against the soft skin. Corissa groggily lifted her head and looked at him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I was checking to make sure your legs were fine." She nodded and leaned her head back again. Ion finished wrapping her arms and stood up; he frowned when he saw her face slack and breathing evenly. "Corissa are you asleep?" She groaned and took a deep breath.

"No." She said, Ion rolled his eyes and sat next to her on the couch.

"You need to wake up." She opened her eyes slowly and sat up.

"I'm awake." She muttered and leaned against him. "But I'm really sleepy."

"I know that's from to much blood lost." He said with a cute blush tinting his cheeks. He wrapped an arm around her waist and picked her up, holding her bridal style. He looked at Tigra. "Which room should I put her in?" Tigra moved forward and bit the edge of his shirt pulling him to the stairs; he followed her to one of the best rooms in the whole mansion. There were only four others that were just as nice. His, his grandmothers and two others. He figured he should give the other two to Abel and Danielle. He pulled the blankets back and laid Corissa down, taking off her shoes. He pulled the blankets back over her and looked at Tigra. "Tigra are you staying with her?" Tigra gave a short nod. He nodded back. "I'm going back downstairs to wait for Abel and Danielle." Tigra gave another nod and jumped onto the bed, lying next to Corissa.

Ion walked down the stairs and saw Abel and Danielle standing in the livingroom staring at the blood and broken glass. Abel looked at him.

"Ion are you alright?!" He asked in alarm and ran to the boy, Ion nodded with his hands raised in defense.

"Yes I am. Corissa is the one hurt but I have cleaned and dressed her wounds and she is now sleeping. Tigra is with her." Danielle's expression changed.

"Tigra is in the house?" She asked with a smile, Abel looked at her.

"Who's Tigra?"

"My sisters pet tiger." Abel stared at her in disbelief.

"Tiger?!" He asked and ran up the stairs.

"Abel be careful, Tigra is very protective of my sister!" Danielle called and ran after him. "Let me go in first!" Abel stopped and allowed her up the stairs first. Danielle walked up the stairs. "Tigra which room are you in, growl for me." She heard a growl from the room off to her left and walked inside; Tigra sat on the bed and stared at her. "Tigra." Danielle greeted and petted the tiger affectionately. Tigra growled however when Abel stepped into the room.

"Wow that's a big tiger." Tigra got off the bed and walked toward him.

"No Tigra, he's ok. We came here with him." Tigra peered at Abel for a moment before backing down and going back to the bed. Ion walked into the room and looked at them.

"If you'll follow me I'll show you your rooms." They nodded and left the room with Ion. Tigra's head picked up when she heard something outside the window. A young mans face appeared in the window and stared at Corissa in the bed. A slow perverted grin spread on his lips.

"I love me some exotic Terran meat." He said with a chuckle and rubbed his hands together. "This is going to be fun, Terran." He whispered and kissed the air before disappearing.

'Corissa there was a strange Methuselah at the window; I think he's a threat.'

'Tigra please let me sleep, if he comes in tear him apart.' Tigra nodded and laid her head on Corissa's thigh, Corissa brought her bandaged hand down and patted Tigra's head before she fell into a deeper sleep. Only a few hours later the door to her room opened and Tigra lifted her head up a deep menacing growl rumbled her chest, she cut the growl when she saw Ion at the door.

"Tigra it's just me, I was coming in to check on Corissa." Tigra gave a quick nod of acceptance and allowed him to enter; Ion walked inside and closed the door behind him walking slowly to the bed. He sat down at the edge and patted Tigra on the head for a moment before he looked at Corissa. "Do you think she's ok?" He asked Tigra, she gave another short nod. "Good." He said sighing a sigh of relief. Corissa stirred in bed and groggily sat up.

"Ion?" She asked and frowned at him; he looked flustered for a moment but soon cleared his throat.

"Yeah?" He asked, she blinked a few times and looked down at his hand.

"Your hand is on my thigh." She said, and pointed to his hand. He looked down at his hand and saw that it was indeed resting on her upper thigh, almost gripping it. His face flushed a healthy red and he moved it quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said hurriedly. Tigra looked amused and Corissa cracked a short smile.

"I was just alerting you, I didn't think you'd freak like that." She chuckled and looked at his hand; she picked it up and looked at it. She lifted her eyes and locked them with his, she smiled warmly. "Your hands are soft." He stared at her and frowned.

"No they're not." She grinned again and shrugged.

"If you say so." He grabbed her hand and ran his fingers over the top and brushed them lightly over her palm.

"Your hands are soft." He said, she looked down at his hand and nodded.

"Lotion works wonders." She said, suddenly her look turned serious and she looked back down at their hands. "Thank you for wrapping my hands." He could see her cheeks turn pink and smiled; he leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently.

"It was no problem, I'm just glad that you're ok." He stood to leave but she called his name stopping him, he turned around and looked at her.

"Ion I'm sorry for saying you smell like a wet dog mated with a skunk, you don't." The cute blush had resurfaced and she looked away, he smiled and walked over to her, he lifted her chin and grinned down into her face. Her lips parted as she stared into his pretty eyes, they were such a unique red. He bent his head forward and kissed her nose. Her blue eyes widened and she stared up at him.

"I'm glad I don't smell like a wet dog mated with a skunk that makes me feel better." She nodded and tried to smile at him but all she could do was stare into his handsome face.

"You're really cute." She admitted and blushed darker than she had ever before. She floundered for words. "I mean-" He cut her off with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Your cute too, now go to sleep." She nodded in a trance and watched as he walked out of the room. Two fingers rested on her tingling lips and she looked at Tigra.

"He kissed me." She said in amazement, Tigra gave a nod.

'Yes he did. Why do humans kiss that way?' Tigra asked. 'Why don't they nudge or lick?'

"We have actual lips, we like to use those." Tigra gave a growl of understanding.

'And tongues too, I've watched some TV with you. Human's use their tongues too. I don't want my cub going any further than lips touching.' Tigra said and gave Corissa a pointed look.

"I'm not your cub."

'Yes you are I say you are.' Tigra put her head on Corissa's stomach and nuzzled it. 'That's my kiss.' She did the same thing to Corissa's cheek and then licked it. Corissa giggled and hugged Tigra around the neck. 'Go to sleep, my little cub.' Corissa rolled her eyes playfully and nodded; she turned on her side and laid her head against Tigra's side.

'I love you Tigra.'

'I love you too my little cub, I'll watch over you.' Corissa nodded and sighed going into a deep sleep. Tigra lifted her head when she heard a noise outside, Corissa sat up this time too. Tigra looked at the window and the same young mans face was there, peering inside. Corissa gasped and moved closer to Tigra.

'Tigra there is a Methuselah at my window.' Tigra nodded.

'I know Corissa, just stay here. If he tries to get inside I will rip his head off.'

'Good.' They watched the vampire at the window. His face clouded over in anger.

"So the Count is getting comfortable with my little half Terran? I'll fix that." Corissa heard what he said and her eyes widened; she rushed from the bed and to the window. She flung it open and glared at him.

"Don't you dare touch a hair on Ion's head!" She hissed the young man smirked at her. She looked him over; he had short brown hair spiked away from his eyes. His eyes were a deep red color, nothing like Ion's eyes. The look he suddenly got in his eyes startled her and she pulled her face back but not quick enough when his hands shot out and grabbed the side of her face, crushing his mouth down on her own, kissing her hard slipping his tongue inside for a quick taste. She squeaked at the intrusion and bit down on his tongue, he only moaned into her mouth. As pay back he pulled hers out with his teeth and also bit down, she yelped and he lapped up the blood. Making smooth long stokes against her tongue. She finally got free and began wiping her mouth vigorously with the back of her hand.

"Until next time my little half Terran, bye baby." She watched as he ran away. She gagged for a moment before she spit out the window and closed it, locking it behind her. She rushed back to the bed and moved as close to Tigra as possible.

"That was a kiss, a very disturbing kiss." She said and gagged again.

'Sleep my little cub, I'll watch the window and door. The only Methuselah allowed in here is Ion.' Corissa nodded and closed her eyes.

'Please nuzzle closer to me when I have a nightmare, it always calms me down.'

'Of course my little cub.' Corissa nodded and tried to go to sleep. After an hour of trying she finally drifted off but her sleep was plagued with nightmares staring the creepy vampire at the window. She could vaguely feel Tigra nuzzle her side or her cheek. It jolted her from her sleep for a moment before she went back to sleep.


	3. Finding Allies and Love

Disclaimer - We do not own Trinity Blood but we do own the OC's. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they left early to go to the Methuselah Empire. Tigra accompanied them nervous about the floating around vampire. Ion kept glancing at Corissa wondering why she had a disturbed expression on her face. He walked to her and nudged her shoulder with his own.

"What's the matter?" He asked, she glanced at him.

"Nothing." She said and looked down at her feet. Ion brushed her hand and she glanced up at him. "It's just that I think I have an…" She paused and thought of a word. "Admirer." She finished. He frowned in confusion.

"What are you saying?"

"Well this Methuselah came to my window last night and he kept saying some things and…I don't think he likes you very much."

"What do you mean?" Ion asked and frowned. She blushed slightly.

"He said: 'So the Count is getting comfortable with my little half Terran? I'll fix that.' That's all he said and then I yelled at him and he kissed me-"

"He kissed you?!" Ion asked angrily she looked down again and sighed.

"Yeah, I bit his tongue to get him away but he bit mine back and lapped up the blood…" She said with a heavy blush and Ion frowned.

"He did? Di-did you like it?" Her blush turned darker and she shook her head vigorously.

"No!" She said and looked at Tigra, Tigra nudged her hand asking to be petted they both did it. Tigra looked at Corissa and locked eyes with her.

'I like this Methuselah, he's very handsome.' Corissa nodded in agreement. Before Corissa could say anything Abel made a sound.

"Look we're here!" He said excitedly and looked at the large Empire. Corissa sighed and nodded and walked over to Abel.

"Cool." Abel looked at her and angled his head at her.

"Corissa are you alright?"

"No."

"What's the matter?"

"I have a vampire stalker." His eyes widened in alarm.

"What?!"

"Its nothing big, I can handle it. I'm not a little girl Abel."

"No I suppose not but you can always have help, you know."

"Yeah I know." The monorail stopped and they stepped off.

"We're going to have to split up, Tigra stay in the woods until we need you. I'll go with Danielle." Tigra nodded at Abel's command.

"That leaves Issa with Ion." Danielle said and nodded, she turned and followed Abel. Corissa looked at Ion.

"You don't think that Methuselah will like come here, right?" She asked with a nervous giggle. Ion shook his head.

"No of course not." She let out a shaky sigh.

"Good." She began chewing onto her lower lip in thought; Ion grabbed her arm and began leading her. "Where are we going?"

"To see the Empress."

"But-"

"Look Abel and Danielle are a diversion so we can get in to see the Empress." She frowned but followed him. They took a sharp left and suddenly Ion growled in pain and doubled over, Corissa gasped.

"Ion what's wrong?!" She asked and bent over to check on him but was suddenly lifted off the ground.

"Oh looky what I caught Radu, My little half Terran." Her eyes widened and she turned around in the persons hold, there behind her were Radu and the Methuselah from her window. She went to scream when he put his hand over her mouth, Radu sneered.

"I don't see why you wanted to capture this filth, Andreas." She looked up and saw Andreas smirk.

"Oh I don't mind a little garbage, one mans garbage is another mans treasure, right?" He gave her a lusty smile and she shuddered. He looked at Radu with a raised brow. "You know if we captured her sister we could have a matching set." She struggled in his hold and finally got her mouth free.

"We're not a pair of earrings, you freak!" She spat and kicked her foot back catching him in the knee; he dropped her as he doubled over. "Sometimes pretty things can be deadly." She hissed and mentally picked Ion up so she could run easier. She ran as fast as she could and cut off into an alley to rest, she put Ion down and ran to him. She bent down and checked him over. "Ion what did they do to you?"

"Uh…nothing…" He said and looked away from her.

"What do you mean 'nothing', your doubled over?! Just tell me."

"I don't want you to know…"

"Why not?!"

"Because it's sensitive…"

"What's sensitive?" She asked and leaned closer. He blushed slightly.

"They kicked me in the balls alright?" He said in a hushed tone, her mouth formed a perfect 'o' and she tried to fight her smile.

"Ok, how long will it take you to recover?" She asked, he could hear the laughter in her voice and glared at her.

"It's not funny." He muttered and straightened up; she cleared her throat and bit her lower lip.

"Now what? Do you really think we'll be able to see the Empress with those two hovering around?" Ion began compulsively licking his lips and she had to look away. He puckered his newly wet lips in thought; she began tapping her foot in annoyance. "Are you thinking or dying?" She asked in a soft tone but it was also sharp. He glared at her.

"I'm trying to think of something." He muttered impatiently, he sat down on the sidewalk and she rolled her eyes.

'Thinking requires brains.' She thought lividly and sat down next to him. She watched him slyly from the corner of her eye and studied his face. She knew that he was well over 200 years old, but he only looked 18. The joy of being a Methuselah, his eyes were big and sparkled when he thought. His hair was sandy blond and reached the bottom of his ears, it also looked very soft. Without realizing what she was doing she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. He sat stiff and shifted his eyes to her, her hand stopped mid stroke and she pulled her hand away.

"What were you doing?" He asked with a light smirk.

"Uh…I was just thinking and I-"

"You wanted to touch me." He said with a teasing tone, she blushed bright red and shook her head quickly.

"No! I was just-"

"You so wanted to touch me." He said and smirked evilly at her; she blushed again and looked down at the ground.

"Your hair looked soft ok?" She admitted. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's ok; I just never had anyone finger my head before…" He raised his brow suggestively at her and watched her cheeks tint crimson.

"Shut up! Your hair was soft, leave me alone!" She said and dipped her head resting her chin against her drawn up knee. He chuckled at her and pulled her side closer to his. She made a pouting protesting noise and tried to fight a smile. He smiled wider at her and pulled her to stand with him. He began to pull her through the back alley and she could feel her back start to tingle. He could feel something also she could tell because his hand slipped down from her forearm to holding her hand tightly. A shiver of fear ran down her back and she moved closer to him, they could see the ending of the alley and welcomed the end. Just as they were about to turn the corner into a crowded city square, Corissa froze. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. A picture of a man with long sleek black hair and dark eyes appeared in her brain; the picture smiled at her and raised an elegant brow.

'My my my, I see I've finally mastered your difficult technique. So how have you been?' He brushed some hair from his shoulder and smirked wider. She could feel her breathing speed up.

'What do you want?' She asked and swallowed the large lump in her throat.

'Your sister and you could be very useful to me, you should 'stop' by sometime.' She saw his eyes begin to sparkle and felt her knees buckle; she fell on the ground but couldn't hear Ion as he screamed to get her attention. She was swimming in an ocean of fear, paralyzing fear.

'We will never come to you, you've tried this before. Issak please leave us alone, you killed our parents isn't that enough for you?' She saw his face contort and knew that he was angry.

'No! Both of you are extremely useful to me; I will have both of you somehow.' She was just about to protest with him when he cut the contract, pain exploded in her mind and she screamed grabbing her head and doubling over. Her eyes squeezed closed and she tried to push the pain away. She heard manic laughter as an undertone to the screeching, and starting tugging on her hair in hopes of fighting the pain.

"Isaak please stop this!" She screamed and sighed in relief when she felt the pressure in her head begin to subside; she dropped to all fours and began panting out her exhaustion.

'This is bad; I have to tell Danielle that Isaak is back.' She began to feel tears prickling her eyes and squeezed them closed tightly.

"I'm useless." She muttered, Ion rushed to her side and dropped down next to her.

"What happened?!" He asked in concern and helped her to stand; she had to lean against him because the strength hadn't returned to her legs yet. She felt tears falling from her eyes but knew she wasn't crying they were falling almost out of reflex. The warmth of the water brought her back to reality and she shook her head. She pushed him away and wiped at her eyes, she cleared her throat and began walking again.

"It's nothing, let's keep going. I want to stop this before-" She stopped and could feel blind rage slowly building inside her. "I want to stop this." She said and continued into the square, Ion followed close behind.

"Nothing?! You just about passed out back there! Who's Isaak?" He pressed and saw her jaw clench up.

"That's not important." She snapped and he stopped when he realized that he wouldn't get anything out of her. They walked in silence for a while until a little girl stopped them.

"Want some tea?" She asked and smiled cutely at them. Ion smiled politely at her.

"No thanks little girl we're on a mission." The little girl narrowed her eyes at him.

"I have a name." She said and glared at him. "It's Seth."

"Well we're still leaving little girl so run along."

"Seth." She corrected with anger. Corissa looked at the little girl and rolled her eyes.

"Alright Seth we don't want any tea." Seth pouted slightly and nodded.

"Fine, you can't say I didn't try, right?" Corissa nodded and began to walk again, Seth tilted her head. "You're only a half Terran." Corissa stopped dead in her tracks and turned around peering at the little girl.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"I can smell it." Corissa shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't announce the freaks, they tend to get trampled." She said in a mono tone and began walking again, Seth caught up with her walking at her side. Ion followed behind them.

"Is it weird being only half and half?"

"No, I've never been full either way so I wouldn't know." Ion caught up to them when he saw Corissa getting annoyed, her body language told him that she wasn't going to be answering questions calmly much longer. Seth looked at Ion.

"Hey." He looked at her. "I know a good shop just down the street; why not buy your girlfriend a nice necklace?" Ion flushed a bright color and looked away.

"She's not my-" He tried to deny but Seth just stared at him and he decided to ignore the comment. "We have to go somewhere; we don't have time to stop."

"Where are you going?" Corissa clenched her teeth but decided to answer anyway.

"We're on our way to see the Empress." She said patiently and sped up her gait, she wanted to get there and get this over with before Issak came into power. Seth grinned.

"Are you getting annoyed with me?" She asked Corissa smirked.

"That's the least stupid question I've heard you ask so far." Ion looked around and made a face, Corissa looked at him suspiciously.

"Why did you make a face?"

"I don't know where we are, I've never gone to the main city before." Corissa clenched her hand and restrained herself from hitting him.

"What?" She asked and rolled her eyes. Seth looked at them.

"I can get you there." Corissa took a few calming breaths and nodded.

"Please Seth take us." Seth nodded and began leading them away. Ion and Corissa followed her cautiously; they walked through the main city and toward the cemetery of Moldova. Corissa looked around when she saw the tombstones. "Why are we at a cemetery?"

"I heard that something was happening with the Empress tonight." They nodded and continued walking toward the cemetery; they had just reached the gate when Corissa suddenly picked her head up.

"Wait, someone's in trouble."

"Where?" Ion asked, Corissa looked around but frowned in annoyance.

"Tigra!" She called, Tigra walked out of the woods and toward them. Seth stared at her with big eyes.

"That's a tiger." She said and pointed with a stiff finger. Tigra stared at the little girl and walked to her nuzzling her chest.

'This is a good Methuselah, I like her already.' Corissa smiled.

"She likes you."

"I can see that." Seth stroked Tigra's fur and giggled when Tigra dug her face into her stomach.

"Why doesn't Tigra like me?" Ion asked, Corissa looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Stop whining, she does like you."

"She's never nuzzled my stomach."

"I didn't know you wanted her to." He shrugged; Tigra moved away from Seth and nuzzled Ion's stomach.

'There stop whining you little Methuselah twit.' Corissa giggled, Ion looked at her.

"What did she say?" Seth frowned.

"How would she know?"

"She can talk to animals, that's one of her Methuselah powers."

"What else can you do?" Seth asked Corissa frowned.

"I also have telekinesis. My sister can control every element."

"Really?" Corissa nodded she looked at Tigra.

"Tigra I want you to run north for a few miles and tell me who you see in trouble." Tigra nodded and took off, they waited. She came back a few minutes later.

'The Empress is walking in a march and Radu is there-'

"Shit!" Corissa said and rushed toward the direction that Tigra came from.

"Corissa what did Tigra say?!"

"Radu is with the Empress!"

"What?!" Ion and Seth screamed and they took off after her. Corissa stopped when she saw the Empress sitting in a horse drawn carriage and Radu walking behind her. She growled and ran to him.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" She screamed and was about to tackle him when she was detained by the guards. Radu looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Empress?" The Empress looked at him.

"What is it Radu Baron of Luxor?" Corissa growled at the formal title, if only the Empress knew what he really was.

"Empress I must insist that you put her on trial. She had committed treason!"

"I have not committed treason you asshole!" Corissa screamed and mentally threw the guards away from her, she shot at Radu but missed the dagger handle he had extended out and got it into her stomach. She couched and doubled over on the ground; the guards came and got her again. Seth and Ion came and gasped. Seth stayed to the side but Ion rushed forward.

"Radu you let her go!" He screamed and drew his tanto, Radu stopped him.

"Count I must caution you, you could put yourself into jail for treason as well."

"Ion get out of here, I'll be fine!"

"Not if they kill you!" He screamed back and glared at Radu. "I don't understand how you can talk casually of treason if that's what you did yesterday when you attacked my mansion."

"The last time I checked it was your grandmothers The Duchess of Moldova's mansion." Ion narrowed his eyes.

"You still attacked it, trying to kill me." Radu shook his head.

"Now why do you think that the Vatican would send agents to our peaceful city?" Ion frowned at the question.

"What are you talking about?"

"How do you know that they're not there to murder you and your grandmother?" Ion gasped and looked at Corissa, her mouth dropped open in offense.

"That's a lie! Ion why would you believe him?! He attacked me!"

"Yeah…" Ion said and held his tanto up and toward Radu.

"Too bad Ion, I was trying to spare you." He paused. "Throw this Terran and the count in jail for treason; they will be executed in the morning." Corissa growled and decided to probe Radu's mind.

'Oh the Rosencreuz Order will be so pleased with me.' She frowned. 'I'll probably be promoted for killing one of the half-breeds.' She growled and snarled as she struggled against the guards. The Empress looked at them.

"Take them to my dungeon I want to speak with them in the morning." The guards nodded and took them away. Danielle and Abel watched in the bushes and Danielle cursed to herself.


	4. Alter Boy

Disclaimer - We do not own Trinity Blood or the "Alter Boy" song and its by Stephen Lynch... very funny..And we do own the OC's. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corissa growled to herself and sat down, the door at the end of the hallway opened and they expected to see the Empress standing in front of them but not Radu with a gun. Corissa's eyes widened when she saw the gun.

"Radu what are you doing?" She asked, he smirked and shot Ion in the stomach with it, Ion hissed in pain. Corissa screamed and rushed to him.

"The bullet is silver; it will only sting the wound it won't kill him but the bullet has a virus on it. It will trigger the primal urge to kill and drink blood."

"What?!" She screamed and angrily shot at the bars, she tried to get him through them but he only chuckled at her feeble attempts.

"Oh I wouldn't leave you to fend him off by yourself." She backed away from the bars and sat next to Ion; he tossed her a long dagger and laughed. "Kill him."

"What?! I can't do that!"

"Then let him drink you dry, I don't care either way." She glared at him as he walked off. She looked at Ion and saw that he was trying to keep his pain secret.

"Ion it's ok to feel the pain-" Even before she finished the sentence he was screaming and cursing, she walked to him and looked at the bullet wound, it had passed clear through. "It will only sting for a little while longer I promise…"

"Corissa…" He said and paused she frowned and looked at him.

"What?"

"I can feel it."

"Feel what?" He lifted his head and she saw a wild look in his eyes, they had grown wide and a deep red, his fangs had grown again and protruded over his bottom lip. Her eyes widened in fear.

"I want your blood." He whispered and moved closer to her, if he bit her this time she had a feeling it was going to hurt. She stared at him and fell on her butt, backing away. Just as he was about to reach her he suddenly flung himself to the ground, burring his face into the stone floor. All she could do was watch him, his shoulders were shaking and she heard whimpering sounds.

"Ion?" She asked and moved toward him with her hand out, he swatted her hand away.

"Don't come near me!" He hissed and growled in pain.

"Ion…"

"If you come near me I'll drink you dry!" She took a deep breath in hopes of calming her racing heart; she crawled toward him and placed her hand on his back. He lifted his head and she brought her hand up to wipe away a tear.

"It's ok." She said softly.

"What?" He asked as he stared at her in disbelief.

"It's alright you can drink my blood." She pulled her shirt down and her hair out of the way to expose her smooth neck. His eyes widened and began glowing red again. His breathing sped up and he slowly moved toward her, his fangs pierced her neck and she gasped. Her eyes squeezed closed and she hissed when she felt him begin to gulp her blood down.

"So good." He muttered against her neck but suddenly stopped, her eyes opened when she felt something hit her hand, it was a tear. He was still crying, his fangs left her neck and she watched as he picked up the dagger. "I can't do this to you." He said and lifted it. She let out a short scream as he brought the knife down; she opened her eyes and saw that he had stabbed his leg. Her breathing sped up and she moved toward him. "No!" He screamed and moved away from her. He crawled toward the wall and slowly got to his feet; he pulled the dagger out and held it up again.

"Ion what are you doing?" She asked, she could feel tears stinging her eyes and let them fall, she didn't care. "Ion stop it."

"I'm not going to let myself hurt you." He said and brought the dagger down toward his chest, she screamed and bolted to her feet running toward him. There was a bright flash and a tink, Corissa looked to the left and saw most of the blade on the floor. She looked back and saw Ion looking at the handle and remaining blade with a puzzled expression on his face. They looked to the cell door and saw Abel get up from the floor, pocketing his pistol. Corissa breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Abel.

"Thank god, oh thank you Abel!" She said and walked to the door, and grabbed the antidote that Abel held up. She ran back to Ion and gave it to him then caught him as he slumped forward. She hugged him to her and let out a cracked giggle. Abel opened the door and Danielle rushed in to help her sister who was still bleeding from the neck. Corissa pushed her sister away and helped Ion out of the cell, Danielle followed behind them as Abel lead the front. They went out of the dungeon and into the main building of the palace.

Radu stood before the Empress and frowned.

"I have been informed that the Count and the half Methuselah have been executed without my knowledge." The Empress stated in with anger and disappointment. "I told you I wished to speak with them before they were killed."

"It couldn't be helped my lady, they got to hostile and one of the guards killed them for his own protection."

"They spoke of treason yesterday, am I to assume you were included in the discussion? Did you really attack the Count of Memphis?"

"I have never done anything to deceive the Empire!"

"Did you attack the Count of Memphis?"

"No! I would never-"

"That's a lie!" They turned and saw Ion and Corissa standing next to them.

"I thought you said they were killed by a guard? Radu you better stop lying to me." Radu looked panicked for a moment before he growled. Corissa passed Ion on to Danielle and rushed forward. She picked Radu up mentally and glared at him.

"I'll kill you for calling me a half breed!" She screamed and was about to attack him when Abel stopped her.

"Not in here, not in front of the Empress." She stopped and took a deep breath. The Empress stepped forward.

"Put him down." Corissa did as ordered and let Radu down. The Empress stepped toward Radu. "Would you like to see under my veil?" Radu frowned and the Empress pulled the veil off. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Grandmother?!" Ion screamed and moved closer but couldn't because of his leg. Radu's eyes widened also.

"No it can't be I killed you!" He screamed and Ion snarled, he moved away from Corissa and tackled Radu. He began to punch Radu brutally in the face, if Abel hadn't of lifted him off he would of killed Radu. Abel grabbed Ion and held him against him as Ion angrily vented, cursing and crying about how he thought his grandmother had been dead for over a month. Abel stroked Ion's hair in hopes to calm him down, Ion soon began to calm down and Abel smiled at him.

"There better…" He said soothingly and Ion nodded with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. He pulled away from Abel and limped back to Corissa, she put her arm around his waist to help support him. They looked up when they heard a voice echo from above.

"Radu I am very disappointed in you." The voice said and they saw a round high backed chair floating down from the ceiling, Radu's eyes widened. Everyone stared in curiosity, the chair rotated to reveal Seth in a puffy elegant dress.

"Who the hell are you?!" Radu asked and stared at her in confusion.

"Seth?" Corissa asked Ion glared at her.

"She's the Empress?" He asked. "Don't speak to her that way! She's the Empress!"

"No I like Seth, she can call me Seth. We're friends after all." Corissa frowned.

"You're odd. You annoy the crap out of me and now you feel we're friends?" Danielle, Abel, Radu and Ion all stared at her like she was insane. Seth however grinned.

"Yeah…it was fun too." Corissa stared at her for a moment before she smiled too.

"I could tell you were good at it, too." The rest of them frowned in confusion, as they were occupied Radu slipped away. When Seth noticed she ordered the guards to find him but they couldn't. They realized that there was nothing left to do so they decided to make their way back to the Vatican. They began boarding the ship and Seth, Mirka Fortuna (Duchess of Moldova) and Ion stood and saw them off. Ion turned his back to them and Seth frowned.

"Why is your back turned?"

"No reason." He muttered, Seth angled her head.

"Count of Memphis, Ion. If you want to go with her or at least say something then by all means go ahead. What's stopping you?" She peered around and saw a bright blush on his cheeks and grinned. "You really are cute, she is very lucky." He blushed deeper.

"I don't know what to say…" He said and began to fiddle with his fingers, interlocking them and then unlocking them, wringing them out and cracking his knuckles. Seth chuckled.

"Just say anything, say good-bye if you have to. Just something." He nodded quickly and rushed over to them, Corissa was last because she was still trying to convince Tigra to get in the ship. When he got to them they were having a staring contest.

'I will win, cub.'

"No you won't, I have an advantage."

'What is that?'

"I have mental powers." With that she lifted Tigra and gently levitated her into the ship.

'I'll remember this Corissa; I'll get you back somehow.'

"Sure, Tigra." Ion smiled at her.

"If I didn't know better I would think you were talking to yourself." She turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"I didn't think you were coming." She said softly.

"I had to see you off, you saved my life." She smiled proudly.

"I did, about 3 times I would say. You know what?" He frowned.

"What?" She grinned evilly.

"I think I should get a kiss for my reward." He blushed and grinned nervously.

"Reward?"

"Yeah! Three's a new record I'm guessing, record holders get a reward."

"Actually my grandmother has saved my life over three times." She rolled her eyes and glared at him when she saw his grin. He was playing her.

"In one night?" She questioned.

"Well if you want to get technical about it…" He replied with a large grin, she raised a brow at him before she got her on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss. She pulled away even before he could blink. He stared at her for a moment before he curled his right hand behind her neck and crashed his mouth down on hers, kissing her passionately. She blushed when she felt him slide his tongue inside quickly, searching around tasting everything. Memorizing her mouth and how she tasted. He pulled back and smiled brightly at the blush on her cheeks. "I'll meet you there."

"Huh?" She asked in confusion. "At the Vatican?"

"Yeah, just let me get my things-"

"Your coming with us?!"

"Why don't you want me to go?" He asked slightly hurt, she quickly reassured him.

"No, I do! I was just confused. Won't you be uncomfortable being around Terran's and only Terran's?"

"No, you'll be there." She blushed at the compliment and looked down.

"Ok, hurry though." He nodded and gave her cheek a quick kiss before he ran off to gather his things. She quickly ran back on the ship and sat down next to Tigra, a goofy grin on her lips. Danielle wondered over to her.

"Ion kissed you, huh?" Corissa bit her lower lip with a flirtatious glint her eye and nodded.

"Yup! He's coming to the Vatican with us!" She said and giggled happily.

'The Methuselah is coming along? Shouldn't we wait then?' Tigra asked and Corissa shook her head.

"He's meeting us there." Both Danielle and Tigra nodded. Danielle and Corissa slept out of boredom all the way there and smiled happily when they got off the ship and approached the Vatican's stairs. "Music!" Corissa screamed and ran to her room to get her iPod. She got her docking station and brought them into the garden where she sat at a wooden bench, Abel and Danielle followed her.

"It feels good to be back." Abel said, Danielle nodded.

"Yeah I agree." Corissa nodded absently and scrolled through her songs, one song caught her eye and she grinned evilly. Abel and Danielle frowned at the grin.

"What's with the smile Issa?" Danielle asked cautiously, Corissa showed her the screen, Danielle also grinned. Now Abel was scared.

"What?" He asked.

"Abel we found your theme song!" They exclaimed happily and Corissa put it in the docking station, turning up the volume. A pretty melody came from the speakers and Abel smiled.

"I like it so far." They nodded.

"deep in prayer my cross to bear  
i kneel upon the floor  
temptations of a catholic priest aren't easy to ignore  
but i can not control myself  
it rips my soul apart  
for one small sheep among my flock has  
stolen the shepherd's heart

altar boy, altar boy  
confess your sins to me  
you will find the grace of god  
inside my rectory

at Sunday mass or bible class  
i catch him in my view  
so i close my eyes but there he lies  
spread-eagle on the pew  
and when i see him in that frock  
my conscience goes awry  
I'll give him some communion wine that's  
spiked with Spanish fly…." The girls giggled and tried to hide their faces when they saw his face.

"What is this crap?!" He screamed. They had to hold their sides to keep their laughter down.

"Wait it gets better!" Danielle laughed and her whole body began shaking from the force of her laughing.

"altar boy, altar boy  
is it gonna be heaven or hell  
you can play my organ all night long  
if you promise never to tell

our father  
who art in heaven  
hallowed be thy name  
i could dress him up like the pope and then I'd...  
oh dear god, the shame!

no no no  
lead us not into temptation  
deliver us from sin  
we could pretend that he was Jesus Christ  
and i was Mary Magdalene…." He glared at them.

"Are you kidding me?!" He screamed and they laughed harder.

"You have a crush on the pope? Pedophile." Corissa said and squeaked when Abel glared at her.

"Altar boy, altar boy  
confess your sins to me  
you will find the grace of god  
inside my rectory

oh altar boy, oh altar boy  
confess your sins to me  
you will find the grace of god  
inside my rec...(jerky breathing) tory…

de profundis clamo ad te, domine domine…" Abel had had enough when he heard the panting and jerky breathing; he sprung up from where he was sitting and began chasing the two girls.

"That was the most disgracing song I've ever heard!" He screamed and tried to catch up to them but they were to fast for him.

"Oh it was hilarious! You should have seen your face!" Danielle giggled as she cut a close corner; she ran into Tres and fell hard on her butt. "Move cyborg I have to get away from Abel before he kills us."

"Why would Father Nightroad do that?"

"We played him a song about a catholic priest who had a thing for one of his alter boys and told him it was his theme song. He's mad at us." Tres looked up to see Abel and Corissa doing donuts around the picnic table and cracked a smile. They looked so funny just running in one continuous circle, neither able to catch the other. "Wanna hear the song?" Danielle asked, Tres looked at her and shrugged. She pulled her iPod out and gave him a headphone; she turned on the song and watched his face. He bit his lip hard to keep from laughing (in this androids can laugh).

"Abel didn't find that funny?" Tres asked and Danielle nodded.

"Nope he didn't." Abel looked at them and growled.

"What?!" He screamed, they looked at him and Danielle hid behind Tres.

"You didn't find it funny Nightroad?" Tres asked Abel glared at them.

"No I didn't find it funny Iqus." Tres grinned at Abel, Corissa stopped running around the table when she saw that Abel wasn't following her.

"Oh…" She said and looked at them as Abel and Tres argued; when Corissa saw Tres she smiled and giggled evilly to herself. "Oh cyborg." She said in a sing song voice and saw his left eye start to twitch.

"What do you want little Terran?"

"For one for you to not call me little Terran, Tigra will kill you."

"I am not frightened of a house cat." Corissa grinned and raised a brow.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." She said and whistled for Tigra, they heard a growl and Tigra came out of the bushes. Tres showed only a sliver of fear before it was gone.

"Nice kitty." He said evenly and patted Tigra's head. Tigra growled for a moment before she moved away from him and stood at Corissa's side.

'This Terran doesn't have a scent, I don't trust him.'

'He's an android, don't you smell steel?' Tigra took another sniff and nodded.

'Now I smell it, sorry.' Corissa smiled and dropped to her knees and playfully ruffled Tigra's fur as she hugged her. Tigra lifted her paw and curled it around Corissa's back in a hug. 'I love you my little cub.'

'I love you too Tigra.' Tres looked at her and frowned.

"Little Terran are you sure you should let a tiger so close to you?" Tigra and Corissa growled angrily.

"I am not a _Terran_!" She said angrily. "I am only _half_ Terran!" Tres rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Yes _little_ Terran." She narrowed her eyes at him and jumped on him; she sat on his shoulders and began beating the back of his head in annoyance.

"You're so damn _infuriating_!" She screamed and continued to beat his head, he cleared his throat and put his arm back and grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her off his shoulders. She was dangling a foot over the ground with her arms crossed and her face a stone graved of annoyance when Ion arrived. He bit his lower lip and chuckled when he saw her look.

"What did you do this time?" He asked, Corissa looked at him and frowned in annoyance again.

"I didn't do anything!" She screamed and tried to get away from Tres, she kicked and flailed but Tres wouldn't let her down. She glared at the ground tiredly and ground her teeth together. "Will you put me down now?!" Tres grinned.

"No, this is fun." Abel sighed and gave Tres a look.

"Put her down, it will save ranting and screaming later." Tres nodded and dropped her; Corissa stood up and glared at him.

"You pompous little asswh-"

"Whoa stop right there missy." Corissa cut herself off and looked to the courtyard, Cardinal Sforza stood in the courtyard glaring at Corissa. Corissa looked down at her shoes in anger and shame.

"Sorry Cardinal, he got on my nerves."

"Yes Tres does that to me too." Tres looked at her in surprise.

"Thank you Cardinal." She smiled at the sarcasm and her look turned to surprise also when she saw Ion standing next to an annoyed Corissa.

"Count of Memphis, what do I owe this honor?"

"I have come here make the arrangements for our treaty final." The Cardinal nodded and turned around.

"Come this way." He nodded and began walking away with her, Cardinal Sforza stopped. "Oh Corissa the pope has been requesting your audience. We're having a party tonight to celebrate his 18th birthday, why don't you all come?" Corissa nodded with a bright smile.

"Sure, that sounds like tons of fun!" Cardinal Sforza nodded and began walking off with Ion again.


End file.
